Quest for Immortality
by Fei03
Summary: What exactly drove Orochimaru's hunger for power and immortality? Pleas R&R as far as i can tell mine is still pretty crap


The lust for power  
  
In a darkened room, someone sleeps fitfully. He twists and turn on the bed groaning in muted agony. The air is cool yet he sweats feverishly. His growls and groans increases as much as his tossing about. His finely shaped features twists as the pain builds up to an intolerable level.  
Screaming awake, he sits up agony etched across his face as unbearable pain coursed through his arms. With much effort, he manages a cough and begins retching out blood, spraying the bed and the whole room. The retching finally stops and the man is able to breathe again. Breathing lightly, he closes his eyes and begins to relax as much as his tortured arms allows him to. "Orochimaru-sama! Please take the medicine it should help!" The door opens up to reveal a white-blond hair ninja wearing a sound ninja forehead protector. Right-hand of Orochimaru, Kabuto is a good-looking man marked by his spectacles. Ever since he was a child, he has been Orochimaru's spy in the Hidden Leaf Village until the failed attempt to destroy the Village. Now he runs errands for his pained master. Exactly what is the relationship between them nobody knows at all.  
"That medicine is a crappy piece of shit! I done need it!" snarled Orochimaru, with his long hair framing his serpentine face. With his golden eyes, sharp features and grey pallor, Orochimaru did indeed resemble a snake. Even his mannerisms is that of a snake.  
"I made that medicine. It should help a bit" was the calm reply. Having being trained by the head of the Medical Jounin in Leaf, Kabuto is confidant about his medical skills, with them being the focus of his repertoire of jutsus. Having no reply to that, Orochimaru stayed silent leaving the room with empty silence between the two men marred alone by the shallow breathing of Orochimaru who still suffers the intense fire raging through his arms. Grimacing with pain as he lift up his bandaged arms, the bandages slip to reveal wasted skin as if his very arms are decaying.  
"These arms..they're so bothersome..I cant even move them properly.much less use my jutsus.thanks to that old son of a bitch!"  
"Yes.that seems Sandaime's legacy to you. The final curse of his seal.still coming from the the Third Hokage..Its bound to hurt a lot."  
Silence took over again. Again Orochimaru finally broke it  
"Have you finally found the woman?"  
"Yes she is at Tanzaku-gai"  
With that reply, Orochimaru seems to perk up with his chin lifting up. In the darkened room and his face hidden by his hair, his expresion became even more snakelike than ever.  
"Good.then leave me.we'll leave tomorrow!"  
And with that the sound ninja walked out of the room promising to himself to clean up the plac when he gets back.  
Left alone in the room, Orochimaru leans back into his pillows with a satisfied smile. Soon he will find Tsunade and get his arms healed. Then he can continue with his ambition. To become the strongest of them all and to pay the Leaf back for what it has done to him.  
  
"The Nine-Tails! Its attacking the village! Summon the Hokage!" Hidden from view by sheltering trees, Orochimaru looks on as the Nine-tails Demon Fox continuee its carnage as it rampaged towards the Hidden Leaf. Interesting.so not even he, a legendary shinobi is unable to control a youma much less the Nine-tails, the greatest of them all..  
Still it would be interesting to see how the fools in the village acts before they die. Nothing can stop a youma when its enraged. A smirk crosses Orochimaru's face as hee envisions the final stand made by the leaf shinobi. Too bad.even if he did have enough chakra, he would not even help, only a fool would anyway. It took much of his chakra just to wake the Nine-tails. Well, now he can see just how this little experiment will go. With luck, perhaps he can acquire more specimens for his other research. Resting comfortably against the tree he relaxed watching as three more Leaf Shinobis died under the might of the Nine-tails.  
Under a red moon, the Nine-tails continues its destruction killing indiscriminately while seeming to revel in its carnage. With the stench of blood of the fallen everywhere, Orochimaru soon began licking his lips as he too enjoyed the sight and smell of blood. It seems both the Nine-Tails and him have something in common: the hungry taste for blood.  
After a while, Orochimaru finally got up. There has not been any sign of Yondaime yet. A shame really, it would have been interesting to see what some up-jump shinobi who thinks hes stronger than one of the legendary Nins. At least now he has more specimens for his work. And perhaps the Leaf will be destroyed too, wouldn't that be a bonus then he need not hide his experiments? With a smirk and a hand seal he vanished in a puft of smoke and headed to his hideout. 


End file.
